


Never A Question: An Unspoken Bond

by WaywardlyProfound (WaywardFangirl22)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFangirl22/pseuds/WaywardlyProfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic summing up the complicated and beautiful relationship of Dean and Castiel.  Inspired by one Angel With a Shotgun and one Wayward Son.<br/>For my lovely friend who got me hooked on both Supernatural and Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never A Question: An Unspoken Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DulcetImagination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DulcetImagination/gifts).



They had a bond. Even Castiel had said so.  
He never really expected much to come of the bond they shared.  
Cas was, after all, an Angel. And Dean an extremely irreverent human being.  
That didn't change the fact that Dean thought of him as family...and would kill for him same as he would Sammy - no questions asked, life and soul on the line to keep them both safe.  
It was never a question that Dean and Cas had a more profound bond, and they both knew it. Glances - or, Dean snorts into his beer as he mentally corrects himself - long, intense stares on Cas's part and a clap to the shoulder here and there were the only acknowledgements either of them ever made to that bond.  
They weren't ever going to sit down and have a chick-flick 'feelings' moment, it would always be unspoken, but loud, clear, but subtle, there only if you really looked and really knew.  
But they knew, and with all the hell they went through time and time again, just knowing was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Destiel shipping;) Have a great day!


End file.
